


Эск-форн

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, Gen, смерть персонажа за кадром
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Сюжет "Изгоя-один" (В версии "Вейдер казнил Кренника за провал")  глазами героини рассказов "Вот это поворот", "Досадная мелочь" и "О пользе витаминов" девушки-штурмовика смерти ТК-7716.





	Эск-форн

…С точки зрения командования, у штурмовиков смерти не было имен — только личный номер да позывные на шифрованном канале. «Эск-форн-один» — директор Кренник — и далее по списку.  
ТК-7716 достался позывной «эск-форн-семь».  
Когда-то, в прошлой жизни, ее звали иначе.

— Мэйри, я все-таки умудрился проебать код доступа, — сконфуженно улыбнулся «эск-форн-один». — Ситх знает, куда засунул ту бумажку после инспектирования. Но ты же всё исправишь?

— Да, сэр, — девушка пробежалась пальцами по клавиатуре, после чего написала маркером прямо на мониторе восстановленную цепочку букв и цифр. И не потеряется, и на инвентарный номер с виду похоже, на случай проверки. — Готово. Кстати, вы обещали увольнительную. И просили об этом напомнить.

— Не вопрос, — отозвался директор, меряя шагами кабинет. — Неделя твоя. Вернешься как раз к испытаниям, опаздывать не рекомендую — будет на что посмотреть. Пиши рапорт прямо сейчас.

Он явно нервничал. Причина была непонятна — инспектирование закончилось без расстрельных последствий, да и строительство близилось к завершению. Хотя, возможно, дело именно в этом — в предстоящих испытаниях. Результаты бесчисленного множества компьютерных симуляций не внушали оптимизма.

— Девочка, у меня девять жизней, — усмехнулся Кренник, поймав ее вопросительный и слегка настороженный взгляд. — Возможно, больше, некоторые до сих пор пытаются пересчитать. Пиши, не отвлекайся.

Шутку про туку и ее девять жизней, в разных вариациях, директор повторял часто. В этот раз вышло устало и невесело. Впрочем, они все устали. Это пройдет.

Она вернулась — с мешком мейлуранов на весь взвод и почему-то с тревожным настроением, которым тут же попала в резонанс нервозной атмосфере, царящей на станции. Кренник, практически трезвый, поскольку даже пить не успевал, схуднул с лица, выглядел совершенно задолбавшимся и въедливо цеплялся к каждой мелочи. Мэйри моментально огребла наряд вне очереди за немытую кружку из-под кафа, но на это даже обижаться не стоило. За время службы она, как и прочие штурмовики смерти, привыкла воспринимать авралы и спектакли от директора как стихийное бедствие, с которым бороться бесполезно — надо просто переждать.

Подошло время испытаний.

Штурмовикам смерти в командной рубке станции делать было нечего, разве что нести охрану у дверей. Мэйри в наряд не попала. Однако она ухитрилась выйти через планшет на видеокамеры, с которых открывался прекрасный вид на обзорный экран. Звук, к сожалению, подключить не удалось, однако даже из безмолвной картинки Мэйри поняла, что, несмотря на очевидный успех испытаний — действительно, было на что посмотреть — директор опять переругался с Таркином, и на этот раз, кажется, в хлам. От сменившихся с караула товарищей она узнала, что губернатор присвоил командование Звездой Смерти, однако последнего, вполголоса, обмена репликами между губернатором и Кренником они со своего поста не расслышали. Оставалось теряться в догадках.

Через несколько часов пришел приказ всему взводу — «боевое задание». Подробностей не сообщили. Матиз и Птерро явно что-то знали, но молчали, как партизаны на допросе. Раньше такого не было.

В полночь по станционному времени взвод загрузился на борт «Птерадона» — и шаттл стартовал.

— Курс на Иду, сэр, — негромко объявил Птерро.

«На Иду? Боевое задание? Зачем?»

Кренник, сидящий в своем кресле, по обыкновению, с планшетом и стаканом вина, медленно поднял голову. Его взгляд куда-то в пустоту — невидящий и какой-то потерянный — был непривычно страшен.

Мэйри стремительно опустила глаза, делая вид, что проверяет крепление прицела, и одновременно насторожила уши.

— Я-то надеялся, что всё уже в прошлом, — вполголоса сказал директор, ни к кому не обращаясь, и сердито ткнул пальцем в планшет — так, что из-под ногтя брызнула кровь и треснул сенсорный экран, выполненный в армейской противоударной версии. До сего момента Мэйри полагала такое невозможным. Директор, кажется, тоже.

Тихо ругнувшись, Кренник сунул в рот пострадавший палец, отложил в сторону планшет — и всю дорогу молчал, ограничившись одним стаканом сухого, да и тот не допил.

На Иду, под злым мелким дождем, Мэйри услышала обвинение, а затем и признание в предательстве — не веря глазам и ушам. Гален Эрсо, лучший друг Кренника, которому раз за разом — она сама видела! — сходили с рук все косяки и странности, за которые другого давно бы расстреляли… Как он мог? Как?!

На войне такое не прощалось — и все же Эрсо был до сих пор жив, всего лишь получив от бывшего друга по морде. И, кажется, даже пытался дерзить.

Мэйри, охваченная злостью пополам с недоумением, начала мысленный отсчет, стараясь успокоиться и сосредоточиться — но в этот момент в шум дождя ворвался нарастающий вой двигателей, и к платформе, беспорядочно паля из лазерных пушек, спикировали вырвавшиеся из мрака «инкомы» повстанцев.

Ситх, как они сюда попали?! База секретная!

Ответ был очевиден. Где одно предательство, там и второго жди.

После секундного замешательства офицеры бросились по боевым постам, на ходу отдавая приказы. Зенитная артиллерия открыла огонь, сумев проредить вражескую эскадрилью. Это было неплохо — вот только обычно поддержка с воздуха означает, что есть и наземная группа, которая скоро обнаружит себя…

Так и есть.

В общей суматохе из-за топливных контейнеров на дальнем краю платформы выскочила мокрая чумазая девчонка, судя по одежке — из повстанцев, с штурмовой винтовкой наперевес.

— Отец!..

Эрсо обернулся на вопль, Кренник — тоже, на ходу доставая бластер. Девчонке оставалось жить считанные секунды — у директора сегодня явно руки чесались кого-нибудь пристрелить, и он крайне редко промахивался даже спьяну…

…но тут в платформу ударила протонная торпеда.

Мэйри оглушило взрывом и отбросило к краю платформы, с размаху впечатав ступней в ограждение. Попытавшись встать, она едва не потеряла сознание от резкой боли в лодыжке. Кто-то из своих подхватил ее под руки и почти внес на борт шаттла. Минутой позже бойцы дотащили до края пандуса шатающегося Кренника. Явно контуженный, директор все же стряхнул руки спасателей и обернулся, глядя на что-то по ту сторону пылающего провала, — после чего зашел на борт своими ногами и грохнулся уже на пороге рубки, в момент старта.

…Она сидела на скамье в десантном отсеке у входа в рубку, перебирая в уме все усвоенные за время службы ругательства из репертуара директора и сослуживцев. Меддроид модификации «санитар», сочувственно жужжа, просканировал ее ногу и диагностировал перелом голеностопа со смещением. На борту шаттла из медикаментов были только обезбол в бюджетной версии, бакта-пластырь и животворяшие пиздюли от начальства — хотя пиздюлей, пока начальство пребывало в обмороке, как раз и не было. Впрочем, Кренник уже очнулся, непечатно выругавшись и мрачно пошутив: «Были бы мозги, было б сотрясение». Он даже прочел свежее входящее сообщение от лорда Вейдера с приказом срочно прибыть на Мустафар. После чего снова выругался.

На Мустафаре они надолго не задержались — но и на станцию не вернулись, взяв курс на Скариф. Выражение лица Кренника после визита к Вейдеру не сулило ничего хорошего. Все на борту молчали — мрачно и озадаченно.

Сразу после посадки директор, все с тем же многообещающим лицом, в сопровождении двух бойцов направился в командный центр Цитадели, ничего не пояснив оставшимся. С тех пор прошла примерно четверть часа — когда снаружи внезапно раздались громкие хлопки, подозрительно напоминающие взрывы.

Встревоженная Мэйри кое-как допрыгала до рубки. В иллюминатор было видно, как тут и там из тропических зарослей поднимаются клубы черного дыма. Птерро, недовольно покрутив головой и высказав в отборных выражениях все, что он думает о способности местного командования обеспечить безопасность объекта особой важности, включил громкую связь на командном канале. Рубку моментально наполнили крики, треск помех и грохот пальбы. На первый взгляд казалось, что повстанцев сотни и они буквально кишат в зарослях по периметру базы — однако Мэйри знала, что впечатление обманчиво и это обычная тактика боевиков: произвести побольше шуму, и пусть дюжина бойцов покажется сотней. Увы, судя по бестолковщине в эфире, командование базы впервые столкнулось с необходимостью немножко повоевать и очень смутно представляло свои дальнейшие действия. А тут еще в паническую разноголосицу внезапно вклинилось сообщение с орбиты о появлении повстанческих кораблей.

Прежде чем успели закрыть шлюз, примерно половине эскадрильи истребителей и транспортнику типа U удалось прорваться к поверхности — а те, кто прорваться не сумел, развязали бой в космосе. Из эфирного сумбура уже трудно было разобрать, кто, где, куда и зачем и чья берет верх — но положение явно осложнялось.

Минут десять спустя рядом с шаттлом на платформу сел штурмовой транспорт. Матиз, выслушав проскрипевшее в наушном комлинке короткое шифрованное сообщение, заметно помрачнел.

— Взвод, на выход, — скомандовал он. — Боевая задача.

Мэйри машинально попыталась встать и пойти.

— Тебя куда несет? — осадила «эск-форн-шесть». — Сиди. Справимся.

Какое-то время они действительно справлялись, успешно выдавливая врага с берега. Но внезапно по непонятной причине что-то пошло не так. Теперь уже не повстанцы — они сами несли потери. Катастрофические.

Их комлинки были одновременно маячками, реагирующими на пульс владельца, и непрерывно посылали данные пеленга на тактический монитор. Мэйри с нарастающим ужасом смотрела, как на дисплее один за другим — слишком быстро! — гаснут огоньки с номерами ее подразделения, с ужасом ожидая, что сейчас погаснет и звездочка с позывным «эск-форн-один»…

Она упорно не гасла — хотя уже давно рядом почти одновременно пропали маячки «эск-форн-четыре» и «эск-форн пять» — и так же упорно двигалась куда-то вперед и вверх.

«У меня девять жизней. Попробуйте забрать хоть одну».

Это было единственным утешением в сложившейся ситуации — чего уж там, откровенно дрянной. И тут эфир внезапно прорезал истошный вопль радости в исполнении генерала Рамды.

Мэйри глянула в иллюминатор в надежде узнать причину генеральского восторга — и оторопела. На горизонтом планеты нависла гигантская сфера Звезды Смерти, явившейся на сцену в самый драматический момент. Прямо как нежданная подмога героям сказки... 

«Вот только в сказке ли мы?»

Изумление внезапно сменилось тревогой: станция не торопилась выпускать истребители и десантные боты. Кто бы ни командовал там сейчас, флот мятежников его не интересовал.

К этому моменту на тактическом дисплее погасли почти все значки — кроме ее собственного маячка, идентификаторов Матиза и Птерро и…

…«эск-форн-один».

«У меня девять жизней, вы забыли?»

Звездочка не гасла. Но и не двигалась.

Минуту спустя изображение дернулось, звездочка ужасающе медленно сместилась влево — и стремительно поехала к нижнему краю экрана.

Матиз и Птерро, оценив картинку, переглянулись — после чего Птерро запустил двигатели шаттла на разогрев, и оба молча вышли из рубки, оставив Мэйри в полном недоумении. Конечно, в случае чего она сумеет и отстреляться, и стартовать — но…

Она перевела взгляд с дисплея на иллюминатор. Звезда Смерти по-прежнему висела в зените — а тарелка суперлазера, развернутая к Цитадели, медленно наливалась злой ядовитой зеленью.

Мэйри, осознав происходящее, похолодела. Кто бы ни командовал сейчас Звездой Смерти, он собирался стрелять по своим.

«Они там сдурели, что ли?!»

По пандусу прогрохотали шаги, и Матиз с Птерро — второй раз за сутки с небольшим — матерясь, втащили в рубку бесчувственное тело директора, каким-то чудом умудрившегося нигде не потерять плащ. На белой ткани справа под лопаткой чернела дырка от бластерного выстрела. Похоже, сквозная.

Мэйри невольно охнула, прикрыв рот ладонью — но внимания на это никто не обратил. Матиз, продолжая материться, полез в аптечку за остатками бакта-пластыря, а Птерро…

— С-ситх, уходим, быстро! — Рухнув в пилотское кресло, Птерро врубил мощность на полную.

Двигатели взвыли; шаттл, натужно простонав всеми переборками, с разворота свечкой рванул вверх и влево, уходя с линии выстрела Звезды Смерти. Мэйри и не подозревала, что из их многострадальной посудины можно выжать такую скорость, тем более в атмосфере.

Мгновение спустя сияющий сгусток энергии, зреющий посреди фокусирующей тарелки суперлазера, внезапно превратился в стрелу, с треском пронзившую воздух всего в полусотне метров от правой плоскости шаттла.

Бело-зеленая вспышка ударила по глазам, ослепила, отбросила с курса. Корабль затрясло на ударной волне, часть электроники спалилась, убитая электромагнитным импульсом, экраны подернулись рябью помех. Но выйти из атмосферы они успели — до того, как раскаленный воздух с шипением начал сворачиваться внутрь гигантской воронки взрыва, уничтожившего Цитадель.

Птерро, злобно ругаясь, с третьего пинка запустил диагностику, после чего несколько ошарашенно объявил, что гиперпривод, как ни странно, выжил. Впрочем, воспользоваться им не удалось — их перехватили с «Опустошителя». Это могло означать как чудесное спасение, так и скорую смерть от руки зловещего хозяина крейсера. Шансы на оба варианта были примерно равны.

Время тянулось изматывающее медленно — и примерно с такой же скоростью шаттл неумолимо тащило лучом захвата в створ посадочного дока. Все молчали. Мэйри бил нервный озноб.

Кренник, пристегнутый к креслу, с бакта-пластырем прямо поверх кителя — дроид-санитар категорически не рекомендовал срезать вплавившуюся в рану ткань в нестерильных полевых условиях — внезапно очнулся и взглянул на нее, внимательно и серьезно. Потом чему-то молча усмехнулся уголком губ, полез за комлинком, морщась от боли, медленно, с явным усилием набрал какой-то текст — и снова отключился. Комлинк выпал из его разжавшихся пальцев куда-то под приборную панель — и буквально в тот же самый момент опорные стойки шаттла коснулись посадочной палубы. Приехали.

Их ждали. Два взвода штурмовиков в белом — и грозная высокая фигура в черном плаще.

По знаку Вейдера штурмовики устремились внутрь. При виде незваных гостей Птерро и Матиз без слов подняли руки — силы были явно неравны. Мэйри, секунду поколебавшись, последовала их примеру.

Держа на прицеле экипаж «Птерадона», штурмовики выдернули из кресла по-прежнему бесчувственного Кренника и поволокли с собой. Что происходило снаружи, было не слышно и — спасибо окончательно сдохшим сенсорам — не видно.

Через несколько тягостных минут всех троих красноречивым жестом попросили на выход.

Мэйри, цепляясь за переборки, кое-как дотащилась до пандуса, забывшись, наступила на сломанную ногу и, едва не заорав от боли, свалилась на палубу, теряя сознание.

Она очнулась сутки спустя в медблоке на одной из имперских баз, облепленная датчиками и бакта-пластырями. В полном одиночестве, не считая дроидов-санитаров.

«Что с Матизом и Птерро? С… Кренником?»

«У меня девять жизней. Хватит на всех».

Похоже, он эти жизни не считал. Или считал, но как-то неправильно.

Знакомые номера в обоих комлинках, личном и служебном, не отвечали. Меддроиды — тем более. Больше спрашивать было некого.

«Легкой жизни не обещаю, долгой жизни — скорее всего, тоже».

«Вы, кажется, и себе долгой жизни не планировали, директор. Крифф, но почему?!»

Ответа не было.

Неделю Мэйри не выпускали никуда, ссылаясь на режим и необходимость усиленной терапии. Ногу, впрочем, так и не удалось вылечить до конца — теперь девушка еле заметно прихрамывала.

По окончании реабилитации, ни о чем не спросив, не ответив ни на один ее вопрос и отклонив рапорт об увольнении, ее перевели в подразделение охраны орбитального зеркала на Корусанте. С неожиданным и совершенно ненужным повышением аж до лейтенанта.

Когда-то очень давно, в другой жизни, она мечтала увидеть столицу Империи.

Увидела.

Первый раз — несколько лет назад и мельком, восхищаться было некогда, хватало работы вытаскивать начальство из злачных мест нижних уровней. И вот — второй раз.

Смотри теперь, сколько влезет. Заслужила.

«Кто не рискует, тот не пьет тонирей».

«Даже если и рискует… Разницы, похоже, никакой».

Мэйри сидела за командным монитором, равнодушно пялясь в экран, когда комлинк — тот самый, бесполезный уже комлинк штурмовика смерти, который у нее почему-то забыли забрать — неожиданно пискнул.

Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности, машинально нажимая кнопку «прием».

На дисплее нарисовалось сообщение от…

…«эск-форн-один».

«Мы все что-то теряем, Мэйри. Постарайся не потерять себя. Спасибо за службу — и удачи».

Она попыталась набрать ответ, второпях не попадая в буквы — но не успела.

Сенсорная клавиатура внезапно пропала, сменившись системной плашкой «связь прервана». Еще секунда — и экран залила белая пустота.

Мэйри едва не взвыла от досады и тоски, осознав, что это было. Отложенное сообщение — привет с той стороны, последняя насмешка над судьбой и смертью. Последняя жизнь, потраченная на красивое падение в пропасть с эффектным приземлением на все четыре лапы…

Вот только у этой пропасти не было дна.

«Всё. Теперь действительно — всё».

…Она долго сидела в оцепенении, сжимая в руке мертвый комлинк и не замечая, как по щекам медленно текут слезы.


End file.
